Control systems are increasingly migrating to wireless channels in order to eliminate tethered wired connections. Control systems may be used for a variety of applications, where different receiving devices are controlled by different controlling device. For example, a controller can control a specific controlled device by transmitting a message in one direction based on a unique serial number. With a wired connection, reconfiguring the placement of the control devices often require changing wiring or cables, which can be time consuming and expensive. A wireless implementation may facilitate reconfiguration. However, with a wireless implementation and with open loop single direction transmission, a plurality of transmitter-receiver pairs may simultaneously operate on a common frequency spectrum, resulting in an undesirable interaction between the different transmitter-receiver pairs and thus impeding proper operation.
Thus, there is a real market need to provide reliable communications for a plurality of transmitter-receiver pairs that operate on a common frequency spectrum, where each pair includes a transmitter communicating with a corresponding receiver in an open loop mode.